


Little Mix & One Direction Romance Blooms

by camrenisreal99



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camrenisreal99/pseuds/camrenisreal99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarry (Jade & Harry) Zerrie (Zayn & Perrie) lesy (Liam & Jesy) & lueigh (Louis & Leigh-Anne) are all the couples involved in it lots of drama romance friendship and a whole lot more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mix & One Direction Romance Blooms

**Jade's p.o.v**

 

 

 

when we finished our concert we went backstage we jumped up and down Perrie went to call Zayn, Leigh-Anne and Jesy talk to each other and me well i'm just messing with my hair where is Sam i hear my phone ring i answered it without looking at the ID.

 

"hello"  i said to the anonymous caller.

 

"hey its me Sam"  i hear Sam's heart fluttering voice.

 

"hey Sammy"  i said giggling.

 

"can you come over my house today i need to tell you something"  he said seriously.

 

"sure"  i said sensing the nerve of myself.

 

"k bye Jade"  he hung up without me saying goodbye back i sighed and hung up too then Jesy walked in as i sigh.

 

"what's wrong Jade?"  she said concerned.

 

"oh i need to go see Sam about something he sounded really serious"  i said looking at my phone and then back to Jesy she smiled and remembered something

 

"oh OK talking about Sam i need to call Jordan"  she said picking her phone up i smile and went out the room, i got ready to go to my car. When i was in my car when my phone begin to ring. I did check the ID this time, it was Perrie.

 

"hello Perrie"  i say in a weird voice.e

 

"and hello to you to Jade"  she replying also in a weird voice, we both giggle at it.

 

"so Jade what you doing now?"  she said soulding like she is stuffing her face becuase it really sounded like 'wo wade what you woing now' i giggle a bit at it.

 

"well i'm not stuffing my face like what your doing"  i say laughing.

 

"oh its chocolate cake"  she said as she finished swallowing what she has just eatten

 

"oh save me some and now i'm booked i'm going to Sam's"  i said messing with my hair with my left hand as of my phone is in the right.

 

"OK i'm going to see Zayn ttyl chick"  she said and i can tell she is smiling.

 

"OK Pezza bye"  i said and we both hung up she and Zayn are really cute together, i like Zerrie they are too perfect together. As i drive to go to Sam's house i see a girl in his bedroom window kissing another figure underneath her, it was Sam he was cheating on me. I felt tears form in my eyes as i was about to cry any minute now. Why had he cheated on me why what did i do wrong? I walk up to his door and knocked it with the anger that is building up inside of me, he took 15 minutes then he ran downstairs and opened the door he sees i'm going to cry. He tries to put his arm around my waist but i refused the arm and angryly sighed.

 

 "no Sam leave me alone"  i said backing away he stares concerned at me.

 

"Jade what's wrong you're acting strange"  he said with no feelings then the girl came down and pouted at him.

 

"come on baby i'm getting bored..who is this"  she said the first thing she said impatient and the second thing she said rudely and pointing towards me.

 

"ummmm...this is Jade my girlfriend"  he said nervously.

 

"well now ex girlfriend"  i said looking down as a tear slid down my cheek, i brushed it away and looked up at the girl.

 

"what he had a girlfriend the same time as me so he had two girlfriends at the same time, wow he must be a player then" she said confused, wow this girl is dumb.

 

"Sam i never want to see you again you broke my heart by cheating on me with..her so i'm done with you and relationships for a long shot goodbye"  i said he had tears in his eyes, my tears started pouring out so much, he grabbed my arm lightly i get out his grip in anger and i walk to my car. I rush home and cry all the way there i went in mine and Perrie's Apartment i closed the door and slide across the back of it, put my head in my hands crying harder i look up from my hands a little and i see three figures one them was emerging it was Perrie she moves to me and she sits next to me and puts one of her arm around me as i cried on her shoulder.

 

"aww what happened Jade?"  she said rubbing my back gently.

 

"Sam"  i said through sobs i'm just completely devastated i never thought Sam would do such a thing to me i thought he was better than that.

 

"What did Sam do?" she asked looking st me with comfort in her eyes.

 

"He-he cheated on me with another girl" i said through my tears, i mean why whould that ass hole do such a thing?

 

"aww Jade there is many other fish in the sea"  she said giving me sympathy i move my head of her shoulder and stared at her she smiles slightly.

 

"I don't think i'm going to fall in love ever again, you get what i'm saying?"

 

"I know what you mean Jade, you just have to not look for it" she said, her advice  is sometimes good to follow.

 

 "I don't want another relationship for a while"  i say as a few tears escape my eyes, Perrie wiped my tears.

 

"well you got me and the girls"  she said hugging my in a side hug.

 

"thanks Perrie"  i see another one of the figures emerge towards me.

 

 

 

The Harry Styles.


End file.
